Final Fantasy 7 Fan Fiction
by Angelface845
Summary: this is just a story i wrote, based on the ff7 video games and movie.


Final Fantasy 7 Fan Fiction, by Megan Thrift

(This is gonna be long, so bring extra popcorn. lol)

Ok. Well, thirty-three years before the game, before Cloud and Sephiroth were even thought of, Vincent was a turk, like Reno, sorta a missionary for the Shinra Electric Company. He'd been given a, I guess you'd call it a vacation, and he spent it in a town called Mysidia (taken from ff2 for SNES) with his best friend, Saerch. (Say-erk) Saerch dragged him to a party, where he and Karina would meet for the first time. (Ok, got to stop there for a minute)

Karina was a girl about 17, nearly 18. she has long black hair, and blue eyes . . . (think Rinoa Heartilly, with hair that reaches the ground, blue eyes, and her wings are there all the time, not just when she uses a limit break) she lived in Mysidia her entire life, which hadn't been a good one. When she was young, around 8-9, and her mother was pregnant with her younger sister, her father, who was a very wealthy and powerful man, had been _asked _to donate money to the Shinra Electric Company for a mining project to retrieve more Mako, and he'd refused. Later, he'd been visited by a gang of turks, who'd killed him. Her mother later remarried, and for a time, things were happy. Then her mother discovered she was pregnant again, but it was not a son, and everything changed. Her stepfather became a monster. He one day struck Karina's mother, and knocked her down a grand staircase, killing her and the baby. Karina, who was at the bottom of the stairs came very close to killing him then and there. From then on, she began to study magic, in case her stepfather should try to hurt her or her sister, Ariana. Karina waited for a way to get away from the town, and get her sister away from their stepfather. She always attended the local dances and parties, because of her name and title, and because she was expected, as the heir to her father's fortune, to find a husband. Well, one of the celebrations she went to happened to be the one Vincent was dragged to, and that's where they met for the first time. She was dressed in a slim black dancing dress, and sang at the party. Vincent was in a suit. (Aahh, Vincent in a suit, lovely image, no? Lol) and the one Vincent went to was no different.

Anyway, Vincent went up to her after she had finished singing, and asked her to dance. Unfortunately for him, she'd despised the turks for years, because she felt that they'd ruined hers and her sister's life when they killed their father, and she spat at his feet. In refusing, she embarrassed him in front of the other people at the party, but also made him extremely curious about who she was. He began finding excuses to follow her whenever she went somewhere out of town, such as her many trips into the forest to practice magic. He would hide in the woods, watching her get stronger and stronger. Occasionally, her sister, Ariana, would accompany her, and try a few small spells, such as summoning pixies, or freezing puddles, she mostly sat and talked with Karina, though. As he discovered more and more about her, Vincent began to fall in love with Karina. She knew he was watching her, and confronted him several times, but he didn't stop. Well, time passed, and, like with Inuyasha and Kikyo, she eventually fell in love with him, though she didn't say, and one day Vincent asked her to leave with him. He had to go see a scientist on another continent named Hojo about a job he'd been offered, but planned to refuse, then he'd be traveling to another city, where he'd be working for a while. Karina happily agreed, and she, Vincent, and Karina's sister, Ariana left in the dead of night. They were married in the first big city they came to, and continued on their way.

new paragraph!

(I'm adding a new part) Vincent, Karina, and Ariana traveled together for 3 years, during which time Karina had, and lost, a son.

When they arrived at Hojo's lab, they were asked inside by an electronic voice, and they went in, and Vincent spoke with Hojo for a while, then got angry that he was refusing the job, and shot him. Karina and Ariana were forced into a small, windowless room, and hit with knockout gas. They were all imprisoned and used for Hojo's experiments. Hojo infused Jenova cells into each of their bodies, and used each of them in strange and cruel experiments, such as trying, and succeding, to graft wings onto Karina. Ariana died under the influence of the Jenova cells added to her body. During the experimentation, Vincent got his abilities, and Karina ended up with a few, too. Her magic and summoning ability went to an unprecedented level, and she ended up with wings, thanks to the earlier mentioned experiment. Her eyes began to change color whenever she felt a strong emotion, and she stopped aging, like Vincent. Her hair grew, and she'd die after a long time, but she'd never get old. She and Vincent were later forced to sleep for thirty years in coffins.

(hojo'd probably been waiting for a use for them before he'd wake them)

about Karina's abilities

Karina has a few special abilities, most of which she can use often, a few she can use occasionally, and one she can only use as her final limit break.

She has wings, as mentioned earlier. They spread from tip to tip about twenty-seven feet if she holds them straight out at her sides, fully extended. She_ can _fly using them, but they also have many other uses. She can pull them _into_ her back, leaving no trace of them, except two faint white lines on her back, near her spine. Her wings are **not** connected to her shoulder blades, they are directly connected to her spine. It's hard to explain. Anyway, she can also, just by thinking about it, change her wings into a metal that is as hard as steel, and virtually indestructible. This causes each of the feathers in her wings to turn into makeshift Kunai which she can simply pluck and throw. When she pulls a feather out, it is immediately replaced by a new one. She can then use her wings as a shield, cut her opponent to ribbons with them, or she can, on the ground or in the air, wrap her wings around herself, push her feathers up, and shoot them at her opponent like a rain of knives. Even when her wings are hardened, she can still fly. She can carry one adult, or both Marlene and Denzel while flying, unless she needs to carry two people. She _can_ carry three adults, but only for a short distance.

She has become an AMAZING spellcaster, and can use nearly any spell she knows on a whim. She can summon several different monsters, including, but not limited to, Ifrit (fire), Shiva (Ice), Ramuh (thunder), Leviathan (Water), and Alexander (Holy). Usually, she can usually only summon one at a time, but her final limit break, which uses nearly all her strength, consists of her summoning all of them at once, and destroying everything within 20 miles of her, unless Alexander protects it. Basically, whatever she doesn't want destroyed, Alexander protects with a field of Holy light, and everything else is _**gone**_. (Don't make her angry... O.O lol)

(I'll let you read all that before I keep going! XD Yes, there's more! MUCH more! O.O lol)

still researching whether they don't age, or just don't change appearance, but I believe that Vincent doesn't age, because if you check the bios in the different games, his age is always at 23 years. he was at 23 years when he was put into the coffin, and he hadn't aged in twenty years when he woke up, nor did his age change in the 4 years between the game and the movie, which was based 3 years later.

(I re-edited this, because I felt that the details were blurry before, and I wanted to add more about Karina, so readers could get to know her better, and have an accurate picture of her in their minds as they read, because anyone who has played the game and seen the movie will have an accurate vision of the others, and I want that for my characters, too. I started adding details about her, and ended up adding to all of it. this is how my fanfics usually evolve anyway, I just usually keep them in my head for a few years until I get into a new show or game and forget about them. I don't want to keep doing that, so I'm typing all of them as I go from now on)

Chapter II

Well, as the people who played FF7 will know, Cloud and the others woke Vincent from his sleep in the coffin, and he joined them. Here's my version of events. . .

when Vincent first woke up, he didn't remember anything about Karina, Ariana, or the town of Mysidia. He could only remember what Hojo had done to him, and hated him for it. He traveled with Cloud and the others for a while, and a week later, he remembered her. He quickly returned to the Shinra Mansion, and looked everywhere for her, but could not find her. In a moment of fury, he punched a wall, collapsing it, and revealing a hidden room. The room was full of lab equipment, and the walls were lined with bookshelves. There was a screen on one wall with X-ray photos of a person with wings pointing from their sides. There were bloody surgical instruments on a lab table, next to a book. The book had all the details of Hojo's experiments with Karina and Ariana, but most of the details from Vincent's part had been torn out. Near one of the bookshelves, covered in spiderwebs, was a door. Vincent cautiously pushed the door open, his gun held at the ready, and discovered a white coffin in the middle of a mostly empty room. There was a table next to the coffin, on which sat a necklace with a blue crystal hanging from it, a handgun, and a twin-bladed Katana, still in the sheath (Karina's weapon... think Kadaj's sword, but a bit longer, and with materia slots in the hilt and sheath). Vincent knew Karina must be in the coffin, and hurriedly went to open it. . . and found Karina lying in the coffin, motionless except for her steady breathing. A minute later Cloud and the others made their way to the room. The noise they made woke Karina, who looked right into Vincent's crimson eyes and smiled, her eyes going a bright blue.


End file.
